Starlight
by Anne D. Portgas
Summary: Una perspectiva diferente es lo que necesitaba para avanzar, y es lo que le dará la nueva integrante del equipo. Su llegada fue pura casualidad... ¿O el propio destino le estaba dando otra oportunidad? ReidxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí presento mi primer fic sobre Criminal Minds. Obviamente no me pertenece, al igual que sus personajes. **

**Espero que les guste, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

_ Todo comienzo tiene su encanto._

_-Johann Wolfgang Goethe._

* * *

El agente Rossi golpeó enérgicamente la puerta del despacho varias veces, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Al parecer Hotch necesitaba su ayuda, o al menos eso era lo que decía el mensaje.

- Adelante. -Una voz masculina y conocida sonó del interior, haciendo que éste pasara.

- Buenos días, Aaron. -Pronunció con una sonrisa, quedándose delante de la mesa del susodicho.

- Por favor, siéntate.

David hizo lo que le mandó, soltando un suspiro en el proceso. Había sido un día muy largo y el agente más mayor deseaba que acabase su jornada para irse a su casa. Bueno, a su _mansión_.

- Y dime, ¿para qué me necesitas?

Hotch miró pensativo unos documentos antes de responder.

- Al parecer han aumentado el presupuesto y nos han propuesto aumentar el equipo con una nueva vacante.

- Con proponer, quieres decir obligar ¿no? -Rossi enarcó una ceja, a lo que su compañero asintió.- ¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

- Yo mismo puedo elegir a la persona que ocupará el puesto, pero por más que busco, ninguno me convence. He ahí donde entras tú, necesito que me eches una mano. ¿Se te ocurre alguien adecuado para esto?

-Umh...

Aaron observaba detenidamente como David pensaba, el cual se rascó la barbilla antes de hablar.

- Creo que sé quien puede encajar perfectamente en esto. -Sonrió.

Y extrañamente, los labios de Hotch se curvaron formando una leve sonrisa al escuchar a su compañero.

_Una semana después..._

Se maldecía a sí misma una y otra vez, ¿podía ser más inútil? Llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo tenía que ser pecado, no sabía en qué religión, pero tenía que serlo. Aunque para sentirse menos culpable, le atribuía el desliz al tráfico y al ser nueva en la cuidad. Toda su vida viviendo en Nueva York y aun no sabía lo puta que podía ser el tránsito. Hasta ahora, claro.

Pudo al fin suspirar de alivio cuando llegó a las oficinas de la BAU, aquella carrera contra reloj le había quitado un par de años de vida. Mas a pesar de estar ya allí, tenía que ver a su nuevo jefe nada más entrase por la puerta, así que echó a andar tan rápido como pudo.

Antes se preguntó si podía ser más inútil, y oh sí, podía. Pues nada más girar en la esquina, se estampó de lleno con alguien que iba en dirección contraria.

- Oh, joder... Lo siento muchísimo. -Se paró por pura educación, observando a la persona con quien había tenido el "percance".

Era un hombre alto y delgado, con un revuelto y despeinado cabello castaño que enmarcaba su rostro. Éste frunció los labios.

- No importa, ha sido un accidente.

- Es que tenía prisa y... -Calló lo que tenía que decir al observar más detenidamente al hombre, en concreto, su camisa y la mano que sostenía una taza.- Oh dios, te has manchado la camisa de café. Culpa mía, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo.

- Eh, no no, no importa... En serio, un accidente. ¿No tenías prisa? -Le recordó.

- Cierto, me voy. De nuevo, lo siento mucho.

Y antes de que Spencer pudiera responder, aquella mujer con la que había chocado seguía su camino tan rápido como antes.

El joven genio miró su taza, apenas con contenido, pues la mayoría estaba por el suelo y una pequeña parte en su camisa. Frunció de nuevo los labios, tendría que ir a por café otra vez. Se giró y puso rumbo hasta su destino. Llegó en 65 segundos, sí, los contó, y se fijó en que aun seguía ahí su compañero, con la misma taza que hace unos minutos.

- ¿Tanto te gusta este café de mala muerte para que tengas que repetir? -Bromeó Morgan, mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

- No es eso, me lo han vertido. -Dijo el más joven mientras cogía la cafetera y vertía el contenido en su taza.

- ¿Quién? -El moreno enarcó una ceja, curioso.

- Una chica, me tropecé con ella en la esquina del pasillo.

- ¿Le preguntaste como se llamaba?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Oh chico, eres demasiado listo para unas cosas, pero para otras... -Se burló.

Reid estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero una Penélope alterada llegó a donde estaban sacándoles de su conversación.

- No os podéis imaginar de lo que me acabo de enterar. -La rubia recalcó cada palabra al hablar.

- Tranquila preciosa, ven aquí y cuenta.

- ¿Es algún cotilleo? Si es así, me voy, tengo trabajo que hacer. -Replicó el genio.

- Créeme, esto te interesa. -Dijo la mujer tomando asiento en una silla.- Veréis...

Morgan y Reid fijaron toda su atención en lo que su compañera les iba a decir.

- Estaba aburrida así que me dio por meterme en los archivos de la BAU, por curiosidad y tal... Y acabé llegando a la lista de personal...

- García, al grano.

- ¡Tenemos una nueva compañera en el equipo! -Soltó tan rápido como pudo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Segura? -Preguntó el moreno.

- Segurísima. Vine tan rápido como lo leí, así que no me quedé con todos los datos pero... -Hizo una pausa para respirar.- Sé que la trasladan desde la comisaría de Nueva York, es doctora y tiene veintinueve años.

- ¿Por qué Hotch no nos lo ha dicho? -Preguntó Spencer a su compañero.

Éste negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que García respondió.

- Hoy es su primer día, quizá sea por eso que todavía no nos ha dicho nada.

Instintivamente, Reid miró su taza. ¿Y si aquella mujer con la que tuvo el encontronazo era la nueva?

Pensó en calcular las probabilidades de que eso fuera cierto, pero el sonido de su móvil le distrajo. Un nuevo caso les llamaba.

_En el mismo momento, en otro lugar..._

- Bienvenida al equipo, pues. -Aaron se encontraba enfrente de la mujer, ambos de pie.

- Gracias, de verdad. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería entrar en la unidad, aunque sé que ha sido posible por la recomendación de David Rossi.

- No te equivoques, el agente Rossi te sugirió, pero estás aquí por tu excelente expediente.

- Oh, gracias de nuevo.

- Ya se te ha asignado un cubículo, aunque tendrás que instalarte más tarde, pues nos ha surgido un nuevo caso.

- ¿Ya? Si acabo de llegar...

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte. Te presentaré en la sala de reuniones, vamos.

La mujer asintió, siguiendo a su jefe que había salido de su despacho en dirección a otra habitación.

Entró detrás de él, y en seguida, se sintió observada por la gente que había allí. No la miraban de mala manera, pero se sentía un poco intimidada bajo los ojos curiosos de las personas que estaba sentadas en aquel lugar. Se fijó que entre ellos se encontraba el chico de antes, el cual llevaba aun la camisa manchada. Un rayo de culpabilidad le atravesó, por culpa de su torpeza, aunque la voz de su nuevo jefe y compañero la distrajo.

- Gracias al aumento de fondos dirigido a nuestra unidad, hemos podido aumentar el tamaño del equipo. Ella es psicoanalista y será la nueva integrante a partir de hoy. -El tono de voz de Hotchner era monótono, mostrándose autoritario.

- Me llamo Jo Marshall. Encantada. -Alzó la mano como gesto de saludo a todos.

Cada uno fue presentándose, hasta que le tocó el turno al moreno, el último que faltaba y el que más cerca estaba de la mujer. Decidió tenderle la mano como cortesía.

- Derek Morgan, un placer.

- No doy la mano, lo siento. ¿Sabes cuantos patógenos se pueden traspasar? Es más seguro incluso besarse.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la nueva, a excepción de Reid que enarcó una ceja algo curioso y Morgan, que sonrió dejando soltar una risa, divertido.

- Presentemos el caso, no perdamos tiempo. -Anunció Hotch, sentándose.

Morgan hizo lo mismo, al igual que la nueva, que ocupó el sitio libre. Ésta estaba emocionaba, su primer día y ya tenían un caso, era fantástico, pues lo único que deseaba ahora era trabajar allí, con aquella gente que recién había conocido y con quienes esperaba poder compartir un trocito de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pasado una semana y media desde la llegada de Jo a la unidad, y frente a todo pronóstico, se adaptó mejor de lo esperado. Durante ese tiempo habían tenido dos casos más, dejándoles a los agentes muy poco tiempo libre, pero aun así, la recién llegada se las apañó para entablar amistad con ellos. Había conectado rápidamente con García, porque además del carácter abierto de la técnico, tenían varios gustos en común. Con J.J. y Morgan fue un poco más lento, pero aun así se agradaban. Hacia Hotch sentía respeto, como buena subordinada a su jefe, aunque por David era algo más personal, pues se conocían desde hace tiempo. Spencer y ella por ahora solo hablaban del trabajo, comentaban detalles de casos y otras cosas relacionadas con ello, pero eso le valía. En definitiva, pensaba que no le podían haber tocado unos compañeros mejores, pues aparte de llevarse bien con éstos, la profesionalidad del equipo era asombrosa.

Y todo esto se lo contaba Jo a su padre por medio de cartas, no porque fuera tecnófoba, pues fácil le habría sido escribir un e-mail, pero creía que un medio tan natural y duradero como la correspondencia se estaba perdiendo, y por su parte, eso no ocurriría. Echó al buzón la última carta que escribió y se dirigió a su coche para ir a trabajar. Esta vez no tardó tanto como el primer día, ya que se había acostumbrado rápidamente al tráfico de la cuidad y sabía que rutas tomar.

En 30 minutos ya estaba allí, entrando a las oficinas de la BAU con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pasó por el lado de J.J. y Reid, que estaban hablando, y les saludó con un buenos días.

- Buenos días. -Respondió la rubia.- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

- Horrible. -Dijo Jo mientras dejaba el bolso en su cubículo correspondiente.- Las mudanzas son eternas, aun me quedan cajas por abrir.

- ¿Sabíais que las empresas de mudanzas tienen en el verano una de las épocas ideales para aumentar sus ingresos? Los datos indican que en esta estación las mudanzas aumentan hasta un 20%, con lo que tienen que estar preparadas para poder afrontar este incremento de demanda de servicios. -Anotó Spencer, haciendo que la pelirroja, pues Jo tenía el pelo de ese color, le mirara extrañado.

J.J. negó con la cabeza entornando los ojos, lo cual hizo gracia a la recién llegada.

- ¿Y vuestro fin de semana qué tal?, ¿habéis hecho algo interesante? -Preguntó, intentando aguantar una risita.

- Genial, intento pasar la mayor parte con mi hijo, pues este trabajo no me deja mucho.

Jo sonrió, y miró a Reid esperando a que respondiera.

- Aprovecho mi tiempo libre en leer, exactamente me he leído 25 libros en estos dos días.

La mujer enarcó una ceja, sorprendida, a lo que Spencer siguió hablando.

- Puedo... Leer 20.000 palabras por minuto.

- Ya, García me dijo que eras una especie de genio. -Marshall esbozó una sonrisa.- Yo apenas he podido terminar uno en este tiempo.

- ¿Cuál?

- La narrativa de John Smith. Personalmente prefiero a Edgar Allan Poe, pero Arthur Conan Doyle me gusta bastante también.

Si Reid hubiese podido responder, no lo habría hecho, pues el comentario de la mujer le sorprendió. "_¿Por qué conoce el libro? No muchas personas saben de su existencia_" se dijo para sí, mientras la voz de García sonaba de fondo. Había un nuevo caso.

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios correspondiente, esperando a que la técnico comenzara con la presentación.

- Hoy no es Navidad, aunque parece que alguien nos ha dejado estos regalos debajo del árbol. -Anunció Penélope con sarcasmo. Presionó el mando y en la pantalla aparecieron varias imágenes.- Ayer por la noche mataron a Sarah Rogers de 25 años, la causa de la muerte al parecer es por varias puñaladas. Ni testigos, ni vecinos que oyeran nada. Se le relaciona con otro cuerpo que encontraron hace una semana, el de Michelle Lee, también de 25 años y muerte por puñaladas. Aunque la policía de Kansas City no lo relacionó por eso.

- ¿Entonces por qué, preciosa? -Preguntó Derek.

- No seas ansioso bombón, ahora os lo digo. -Respondió divertida.- Al parecer, en ambos casos se encontró rastros de Rohypnol.

- La droga de la violación. -Añadió Rossi.

- Pero según el forense, no hubo violación.

- No hay elementos sexuales, y tampoco es un sádico, no tortura a sus víctimas. -Comentó Jo.

- Pero es desordenado, no hay nada más que ver la escena del crimen. -Dijo Morgan.

- Bien, salimos en treinta minutos.

Todos se levantaron y salieron por la puerta, deseando que el caso no se hiciera muy largo.

- Preciosa, ya estás en altavoz.

- Aquí Penélope, dispuesta a serviros.

Ya habían llegado todos al jet y sentados, repasaban el caso de nuevo.

- Mirad como coloca a sus víctimas, la postura, lo que les hace... -Dijo J.J. con varias fotos en sus manos.

- Las desviste por arriba y las trata como si fuera basura, sin duda, las degrada. -Anotó Reid.

- Umh, García ... ¿Qué sabemos de las chicas? -Preguntó Jo.

- Pues ambas no podían ser más diferentes. Sarah era la típica estudiante modelo, buenas notas, trabajos a tiempo parcial, ningún conflicto delictivo... Mientras que Michelle dejó el instituto, trabajaba como camarera y había tenido un par de arresto por posesión de drogas.

- La única conexión es su edad... De acuerdo. David, tú y Morgan id a la escena del crimen, J.J. habla con los padres de las víctimas, a ver si encontramos algo que nos pueda ayudar. Los demás iremos a instalarnos en la comisaría, donde Reid y Marshall se encargarán de la victimología.

Todos asintieron, a excepción de Spencer, que se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando a Jo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Dentro del establecimiento, el comisario les esperaba.

- Buenos días, soy el agente Hotchner. -Saludó con un apretón de manos.- Ellos son los doctores Reid y Marshall.

Ambos aludidos saludaron con la mano, de lejos.

- Bienvenidos, les hemos preparado la sala de conferencias para que se instalen.

- De acuerdo, gracias. Id vosotros, yo tengo unos asuntos que tratar con el comisario.

Y dicho esto, los dos jefes se fueron, dejando a los dos doctores con su trabajo. Entraron en la habitación, que era bastante amplia y donde una mesa redonda adornada su centro.

Era la primera vez que ambos estaban solos. Jo, a sus veintinueve años y siendo una mujer hecha y derecha, se seguía emocionando cuando se quedaba a solas con un hombre, aunque fuera por trabajo.

- Bien, manos a la obra. -Dijo Marshall, intentando suavizar el ambiente, y ambos, comenzaron con su labor.

El caso se hizo más fácil de lo que pensaban. Al día siguiente de su llegada, encontraron otro cuerpo similar al de las otras víctimas, y gracias a él, pudieron establecer un patrón en la victimología. Lo que las chicas tenían en común a parte de su edad era la fecha de nacimiento, pues todas habían nacido el mismo día, y además, eran adoptadas. Gracias a eso, Reid y Marshall llegaron juntos a la conclusión de que el sudes se trataba de una mujer (aunque pareciera raro, pues no solían ser tan violentas) que hace veinticinco años había dado a su hija en adopción. Y después de una exhaustiva búsqueda de García, dieron con la sujeto. Su detención ocurrió sin ningún percance, pero había un problema: las pruebas que tenían no eran suficientes para encerrarla.

Ahora la sujeto, de nombre Julia Wilson, se encontraba en la sala de interrogatorios pero sin soltar prenda.

- Maldita sea, no consigo que diga nada. -Replicó Morgan, saliendo de la habitación exasperado.

- Nosotros no hemos encontrado nada que la pueda incriminar en su casa. -Dijo J.J.- ¿Y si nos hemos equivocado y no es ella?

- Es ella, estoy seguro. -Rossi miró a Jo, que estaba a su lado.- Estás especializada en interrogatorios, ¿podrás encargarte?

La pelirroja asintió, sin dejar de mirar a la sujeto. Examinaba su comportamiento, buscando un punto débil del cual poder aprovecharse.

- Sí, pero necesitaré una caja de tabaco y un mechero.

Todo el equipo la miró extrañado, pero aun así confiaron en ella, y le consiguieron lo que pedía. Y con esto en mano, entró en la habitación.

- Buenos días señora Wilson, soy la doctora Marshall. -Se presentó mientras tendía las fotos de los crímenes delante de la sujeto.- ¿Conoce a alguna de estas chicas?

- Ya le he dicho al poli negro que no. -Chasqueó la lengua, irritada.- No lo voy a volver a repetir.

- De acuerdo. -Jo se sentó en la silla, enfrente de la mujer.- ¿Qué tal si hablamos de lo que ocurrió hace veinticinco años?

Wilson enarcó una ceja, esperando a que la doctora hablara.

- Cuando abandonó a su hija en un orfanato.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Con perdón, ahora mismo todo es asunto mío. -Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta la caja de tabaco y cogió un cigarro.- ¿Le importa que fume? Supongo que no. -Y dicho esto, se lo encendió.

La mujer, que hasta ahora estaba relajada, se tensó. Jo prosiguió.

- ¿Por qué la abandonó? -Insistió la pelirroja.

- He dicho que no es asunto suyo, aunque... Si me deja fumar quizá se lo diga.

- Lo lamento, los detenidos no tienen ese privilegio. Repito, ¿por qué la abandonó?

- Por favor, aunque solo sea una calada.

- ¿Quizá estar embarazada tan joven fue un problema para usted? ¿Sus padres la repudiaron? ¿La juzgaron? -Jo observó como la mujer se tensaba cada vez más, había dado en el blanco.

- Déjeme fumar. -Dijo, pero la doctora la ignoró. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

- La trataron bastante mal, por eso decidió volcar todo ese odio en matar a esas inocentes...

- ¡Maldita perra, déjame fumar o te juro que te mataré como a esas zorras! -Gritó la acusada, pero al momento se arrepintió. No se había dado cuenta del peso de sus palabras hasta que vio como la doctora sonreía con suficiencia.

- Bien, hemos terminado. Gracias por su colaboración. -Y triunfante, salió de la habitación.

Rossi fue el primero en acercarse a ella, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

- Bien hecho. -Le apremió sonriendo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Cómo sabías lo del tabaco? -Preguntó Morgan.

- Aunque intentara ocultarlo, no podía reprimir los síntomas de abstinencia.- Respondió Jo.- Voy un rato a que me de el aire, creo que me he mareado. Nunca antes había probado el tabaco y... -Hizo una mueca de asco.- No entiendo como a la gente le puede gustar esto. -Y dicho esto, salió afuera.

Reid, que había observado todo en silencio, quedó asombrado. Admitió para sí mismo que la estrategia de Marshall fue sorprendente, tanto, que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él. Pero... ¿Por qué la observaba? ¿Por qué cada cosa que hacía le sorprendía más y más? Eran preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, y que pronto encontraría la respuesta.

Era de noche cuando subieron al jet. La mayoría estaban durmiendo, a excepción de Spencer, que leía. Jo se percató de esto, y con café en mano, fue a sentarse enfrente de él.

- ¿No duermes? -Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No tengo mucho sueño. -Respondió sin levantar la vista del libro.

- ¿Qué lees?

Reid no respondió, sino que en vez de eso levantó un poco el libro para que Marshall lo viera. "_Los mil caminos para entender la mente de un asesino en serie_". La mujer sonrió, no esperaba que justo fuera ese libro el que estuviera leyendo.

- Me halaga que leas mi libro... ¿Pero por qué ahora?

El muchacho no respondió hasta que hubo pensado bien su respuesta.

- Porque lo vi en una librería de camino y tenía curiosidad. Además, gracias a los libros, podemos descubrir como piensan sus autores.

- ¿Quieres saber como pienso? -Dijo Jo divertida.

- Sí... ¿Es malo?

- No, para nada. Te lo he dicho antes, me halaga.

Spencer volvió a su lectura, pero la pelirroja le volvió a interrumpir.

- Oye Reid...

Éste levantó la vista, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que se había sentado.

- ¿Sí?

- Me preguntaba... -Jo se mordió el labio.- Si no estás muy cansado, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar después? Aun no me conozco muy bien esto pero hay un restaurante que me gusta mucho... Y siento que te lo debo por haberte manchado la camisa aquel día.

- Eso está olvidado, pero sí, me gustaría. -Y con una sonrisa, Spencer volvió al libro.

Jo también sonrió volviendo a su café, un poco sorprendida. ¿Había tenido el valor de pedirle una cita a Spencer Reid?


End file.
